


Belly Button

by Santa_Cruz



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santa_Cruz/pseuds/Santa_Cruz
Summary: Max wakes up and decides to do some studying in bed, Chloe has other plans.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Belly Button

Max woke up on her back in the morning with messy bed head hair. She had decided that today was going to be a somewhat lazy Saturday. _Cat mode activated_. Her laptop was in reach by the side of the bed so there wasn't any need to move. She reached for it on the floor and placed it on her chest. Then opened up her new photo editing software she had installed a few days before, feeling a little giddy as she opened up her notes file, _this is so cool, think I'll actually do well on the test._ Max puffed up her pillow with one hand and then tilted her laptop screen to get a better reading angle. Not quite fully comfortable, she moved her hips slightly not to disturb the blue head girl wrapped around her lower body, quietly snoozing. _Chloe blankie_. The two had talked with Max's parents late into the night then decided to watch a movie only to fall asleep before they got ready for bed. Max couldn't remember anything past the first scene.

With a deep breath of air to fully wake up, Max opened her notes folder and began to play and study. Her hand naturally found its way into Chloe's hair as she ran her finger through the soft blue locks at the back of her girl's neck as she scrolled through her notes. _It's so soft at the back of your neck_.

Ten minutes later, someone stirred in bed with a small groan. Max felt Chloe rub her face into her stomach, the hold she had around Max's body tightened, the sleepy Punk stayed like that for a moment. "What time is it?" Chloe croaked out as she lifted Max's shirt and kissed her stomach. _Mmm Maxie pillow, soft warm, and so damn kissable_.

Max looked at the lower corner of the laptop. "9:21."

Chloe, not moving from her spot, complained, "Uhhh, shit. I gotta be at work by 10:30." 

Max felt Chloe run her hand down her thigh and back up, squeezing it as she hummed into Max's stomach again. "Don't wanna get up, work is stupid."

Max hummed, agreeing as she kept reading. Her fingers went to the back of Chloe's neck, down under her shirt, and gently started scratching, getting her sleepy Chlobear to hum again with an added pout, "Mmmnnn Maxieee, can you go to work for me?"

Max smiled a little at the sulking request and replied, "Sure, as long as you study for my test."

She got a growl in response.

For a moment longer, the two enjoyed the silence as Max continued the light scratches on Chloe's back. In return, she felt fingertips glide around the side of her stomach with an occasional kiss added. Chloe took in a big breath of air and opened her eyes again; she had to start her day, whether she liked it or not. The sleepy girl rolled over onto Max, careful to keep most of her weight off her girl.

Max felt her shirt getting raised further up as Chloe started kissing her stomach with little bites added here and there. She smiled and welcomed the attention, though it was hard to concentrate on what she was reading. She somehow kept reading the same sentence over and over, not taking in the information.

Max's concentration was once again broken when she heard Chloe talking to someone else in the room, "Well, hello there, Lil' belly button, how are you today?" The tummy tensed up for a moment as Max giggled then answered with a gurgle that had Chloe raise one of her eyebrows that she got a response from it. "Well then, I see you are hungie this morning." Chloe shifted once more and reached over by the side of her bed. "You wanna get fed, hmm?"

Max felt a cold object touch her skin just below her left rib cage. She tilted her head to the side and peeked out from her laptop to see the object. "What are you doin'?"

Chloe casually replied, "I'm talkin' to your tummy. What does it look like I'm doin'?"

Max scrolled down through her notes. "It looks like you put a grinder on my stomach."

"Indeed I did, Maximus." Chloe kissed the cute Lil' tummy and smiled. "I need a place to work." ♫Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm♫

Max lightly shook her head at the silliness and continued studying, hearing Chloe quietly hum. _Man, this software has so many plug-ins-_ Her concentration was broken again as she felt the button on her jeans open. Max lowered her laptop screen to peer over, seeing a blue-headed punk biting the zipper of her jeans and zipping it down.

"And what do you think you are doing now?" Max asked with a smirk.

Chloe's eyes innocently looked up and she replied with the zipper in her teeth, "I need more space."

"You know there is a perfectly fine table just over there."

"Yeah, but your tummy is soft and kissable."

"Hmm, I've been moved from girlfriend status to furniture," Max said as she tilted up her laptop screen.

"Soft, cuddly furniture," Chloe added as she rubbed her nose into Max's tummy just below her belly button with a hum and then gave it another kiss as she hauled down Max's jeans a bit. Chloe, seeing the pink panties with a little kitten pattern, smiled widely. _Ooohh._ She looked up, seeing the back of the laptop, then back down at the kittens, then back up at the laptop, then back down at the kittens.

Max mouthed her words as she read her notes, then let out a tiny 'Eeep!' when Chloe took her panties waistband with her teeth and hauled it back, growling, "RrrrRrrrrr." Max tensed up and pushed down her screen as she giggled. "Get out of it. You have to be at work soon!" Chloe stopped, looked up at Max with her puppy dog eyes, and with her girl's panties in her mouth, she let out a whine. Max gave Chloe a warm smile, put her fingers into blue hair, then scratched behind her ear. "Don't be like that. You have work." The panties snapped back then Chloe flopped her head onto Max's stomach and spoke into her girl's tummy, "Auuuuhhh, don't wanna."

Max continued scratching the blue-haired girl and coaxed her girl, "Come on, Chlobear, you have stuff you gotta do."

Max received another whine as she went back to her schoolwork and Chloe, her morning ritual. Chloe leaned over again, picked up a few more items, placed them on her soft cuddly table, and then got back into her comfortable position. ♫Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm♫

Max heard a Ziploc bag open then felt something touch her stomach three times, followed by...

Chloe concentrated, with her chin just above Max's pantie line. She stopped for a moment with her eyes still locked onto the object and gave the tummy another kiss before she proceeded by way of making beeping and machine crane sounds. Max glanced up, and just over the laptop screen, her eyes followed a small object getting carried over with blue fingernails. Max smiled and closed her eyes, trying not to laugh.

"Beep beep beep. WhirrrRRrrRRRrrrrrr." Chloe made another sound to lower the crane arm as she carefully placed a weed bud into Max's belly button. She lowered her head, squinted her eyes, then with her index finger, slightly poked it just enough to get it to stand up perfectly straight in its holder. "There we go," Chloe said, giving the tummy another kiss.

Max furrowed her brow, feeling something in her belly button. 'Did you just-"

"Don't move, babe. You'll knock over the mini tree."

Max's stomach started to shake as she giggled.

Chloe loudly whispered, "Oh noes, an earthquake!" She started to give out more kisses to the quaking tummy to quiet it down. A few moments later, the 'ground' relaxed and Chloe went back to work by rearranging three buds that had rolled away, putting them back just below Max's belly button in an arch 'smile' pattern. "It's all good, it's all good, no big damage to the mini forest."

Max smiled again and tensed her stomach. "So now my stomach is a forest?"

Chloe paused for another moment, wondering if there would be another tummy quake. When one didn't occur, she continued, but not before another kiss was given, "Hmm, indeed it is, now it has little trees with a lovely trimmed bush-"

Max's eyes widened. "Oh, my dog!"

Chloe giggled, getting her girl embarrassed. "He-he-he." She smooshed her face into Max's stomach, kissing her again. "MmmwWWaaaaahh. Hold still, Hipster Forest."

Max whispered at the name and lightly shook her head, "Dork."

Chloe leaned up on her elbows. "Hmm, I need a blankie for this picnic."

Max furrowed her brow, confused, and felt the bed move again as Chloe leaned over to get something else. Max heard a distant noise of paper. It was a specific paper, one that she closed her eyes and put a hand to her face with a huge smile. Chloe, back on her elbows in front of the tummy, very daintily like, used two hands, held the paper with her index and thumbs at the corners, and placed the small rolling paper on Max's stomach. "There, blankie down." 

Chloe adjusted a bit more in bed and once again kissed the tummy. "Alright tummy, next we gotta do some prep work." Chloe opened the grinder and placed the three buds. ♫Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm♫

Max's stomach tensed again as she heard Chloe make a quiet chainsaw sound followed by a sound of a falling tree as she pushed over the bud in the belly button. Chloe loudly whispered, "Timmm---ber!" The lumberjane placed the last mini tree into the grinder, put the lid on, and started grinding the buds. "Next, tummy, we gotta do some grinding. I like grinding things as you can see, like these buds here. I also like grinding rails with my board… and, of course, grinding into Max."

"Chloe!" Max yelped.

Chloe responded by biting an exposed hip bone, "Noms!"

"Staaahhhppp!" Max said, giving a small tap on Chloe's head. "Be good."

"No can do, babe, this girl can never be tamed." The Punk replied as she once again smooshed her face into the soft tummy and growled.

"Tamed?..." Max replied with her stomach tense as Chloe bit again. "You're a big goop. I've already tamed you."

"Pff, nuh-uh, you're the goop. Do I need to remind you who is getting tummy rubs and kisses? You're the one who's been tamed." Chloe smiled and looked up, seeing the laptop with part of a messy-haired head sticking up from the top. "It was pretty damn easy to tame you."

Max replied sarcastically, "Yeah, me, the wild one who frequents cafes and bookstores."

Chloe's response was to dive into Max's stomach and give her a small raspberry with her girl once again tensing up and squealing, "Chlo!"

"Hee hee, Rawr-nomnomnom."

"Staaahhhppp!"

Chloe stopped and rubbed her nose back and forth in the belly button once again, getting back to work. "Now Lil' tummy, we gotta do some rollin'." ♫Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm♫

Max heard the grinding container open. Like a chef, Chloe placed the weed on the paper, followed by a few extra sprinkles for good measure. "Oops," she quietly said. "Can't have any spillage." She picked up the loose bits from the soft tummy, put the extra in the grinder, and then closed it. "Don't move, tummy." Chloe leaned over, placed the grinder back on the cardboard box by her bed, and then returned to her spot. "That's a good tummy, stayin' still for me. Mmmwaah, good girl."

Max pouted a little. _Tamed._ Her little wild streak wondered if she should quickly expand her stomach and spill the mini forest's contents. As Chloe rolled the joint, Max smirked, thinking. Once sealed, the Punk rolled over onto her back and without looking, grabbed the lighter next to her. Before she lit up, Max closed her laptop and got up. "Heeey, where you goin'?" Chloe asked, a little sad that her MaxiePillowTableForest had gotten up. _No, need snuggles_.

Max stepped around to the foot of Chloe's bed, keeping her back to her girl and bent over a little, sliding down her jeans. The joint in Chloe's mouth almost fell out from her surprise view. Max stepped out of her jeans and casually walked to the bedroom door with her hidden smirk. "I'm gonna get a shower." Max knew that Joyce and David weren't home, but she needed to bring it up anyways. "You can join me if you want." She opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her with Chloe looking stunned as a joint stuck and hanged off her bottom lip.

Chloe was up and off the bed in seconds, hopping around, getting her jeans off. _Shower sex! Holy shit!_ She opened her door and all but ran out, seeing the bathroom light wasn't on. She turned around, wondering if Max went downstairs. There she spotted her girl a step down from the first stair leaning up against the wall in a shirt and panties, eyeing Chloe. _Tamed_.

Chloe, in her bra and panties and one sock still on, asked, "What are yo-"

Max kept a straight face. "You will go into the bathroom and start the shower." She stepped up the stair, holding her gaze onto Chloe and gave out another order, "Have it nice and warm for me." She easily turned her stunned and confused girl around to face the bathroom. Chloe looked over her shoulder, listening to Max's orders and her actions. "I want you naked and under the water, ready for me when I get in."

"I-"

Max raised her finger to Chloe to quiet her. "Go on." Max smacked Chloe's butt, and the Punk let out a little yelp. "I don't want any backtalk from you."

Chloe, with wide eyes and an open mouth, stared for a moment. Max stood her ground, then tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. Chloe turned her head and quietly walked to the bathroom and closed the door. A few seconds later, Max heard the shower start. The brunette mumbled to herself as she went downstairs to turn on the coffee maker. "Tamed… pff, you've been conquered."

**Author's Note:**

> **Other stories, check em' out** | **Music Playlists**  
> ---|---  
> [Adrenaline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131271) | **Life is Strange - Pricefield**  
> [And That's How I Would Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501835) |  [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3ohME6aIJFML0ekXf0nZzF)  
> [Belly Button](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683547) |  [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLNcn8xzWbTEZzA99kgxVbMBcylMw3On6v)  
> [Chloe Claus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306863) |   
> [Life is Saw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893310/chapters/49664687) |   
> [Moving Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871243) | **Chloe Price - Priceless**  
> [Social Distancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266878/chapters/58484278) |  [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1oQOVxgWOdH03rrjTUC8eR?si=zp73LwzyS16j2VedBOUCow)  
> [Tagged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817673/chapters/57227440) |  [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLNcn8xzWbTEY_YbjrjTAH5znCwDScqoUD)  
> [The Chase **NEW!**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479217/chapters/61805629) |   
> [This Action Will Have Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360968/chapters/43474439) |   
> [Watchers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919501/chapters/60305110) |   
> | 


End file.
